


Ready

by Mystic_of_the_West



Category: Gladiator - Fandom
Genre: Death, Fighting, Reuniting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_of_the_West/pseuds/Mystic_of_the_West
Summary: Maximus’ journey to Elysium. From when he is stabbed by the Emperor to when he is reunited to his family. A graceful death. A death of a man who was already dead. A tale of death and the call of love.
Kudos: 1





	Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have no right to the story Gladiator or the historical characters long ago.
> 
> Note: I imagined a scene with his wife that is not in the film.

He has seen death. For many years he has seen death and served death. A killer for the great city of Rome and her leaders. He served his men, he served his city, he served his family.  
His family. His son who was learning to ride horses before he left to fight in Germania. Who had not mastered keeping his heels down. Perhaps when he returned...they died before he returned.  
He felt them. He knew his destiny was death. The taste of blood and smell of sweat haunted him. As if a servant of Pluto was watching him.  
His wife whose memories he kept safe within him. He is afraid. No he is not afraid. Not on this day. On this day he is ready.  
He is ready to fight and he is ready to die.  
The plan was fouled. The Gods had a higher order for him.  
Mere spectres from above. Looking down at the city of Rome. Cheering and jeering. They were probably just as entertained by this mortal world than the civilians of Rome watching gladiators fight in the Colosseum.  
‘He had to keep his word to the his father. The true Caesar of Rome. Marcus Aurelius whose spirit lingers in the city’s streets. He was a reminder of what Rome was and is.’He could not finish his thought however because the gates opened.  
The light of the sun burned his eyes as he was tied. He was surrounded by guards. The roar of the crowd filled his being. He is ready.  
His nemesis appeared. Commodus. A man who commanded his own ambition. A man who thirsted for his power no matter the cost to the city he loved most or the people.  
A nemesis of Rome who had too much power. He thirsted for power as he thirsted for wine. He was hungry for Rome as he was hungered for mistresses.  
He is stabbed by a man who demands respect and deserves none. He feels the poison enter his body.  
This is his destiny. He is ready to fight his final fight. The call for home was ringing in him. A door was opening. He is ready. He is ready to fight. He is ready to kill. He is ready to die.  
The roar of the crowd fills his ears. His name is called for all to hear. He hears her voice. His wife among poplars of old. Her skin is brown from the sun. She holds a bowl of water to him. He is ready.  
The arena pit is covered in Rose petals reminding him of the blood that has been spilled. Not only in the arena but in the city that was so magnificent all men spoke her name. Enough civilian blood has been spilled by sickness. No more.  
The fight begins. Swords clash. All sounds leave him. The door opens further. He breathes a calming breath. This is taking too long. The call is stronger. He throws Commodus on the ground who is quick to rise. He feels a blade cut his flesh. He disarmed the coward who asks for a sword like the man-child he is. Commodus is a dangerous man, a man who lives fear, this makes him smart. He sees that he has been played by a gladiator of the mind. A trickster, who hides a dagger. The door opens further. He sees a opening. Commodus’s throat. He is ready. The dagger enters the enemy emperor of Rome. The sound silents the crowd. He feels warm blood cover his hands. He looks at the man who was ruled by jealousy and ruled with fear. There will be no mercy not today. He needs to free his men. That is his last order. He has completed his duty. He feels their love. He hears their call. He feels his body hit earth. The door opens. “Go to them,” he hears Lucilla whisper. He has not always been good at following orders. He preferred to give them. This one, he could follow this one. He is ready. He feels himself rise and float away from this world. He has never been so at peace. Rome is saved and so is he. He died a long time ago. He was walking among the living. He is ready.  
He feels his fingers touch golden blades of grass. He is home. His breathes in sweet, sweet air. As he walks down the crest of the hill, he is greeted by a sight of poplar trees. He sees his son and her. He is ready. He died ready to live. He died ready to love. He died ready to be free.


End file.
